


Eternity and I

by Daiong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: แย่หน่อย แต่เมื่อคุณอยู่มาหกพันปี บางครั้งคุณก็หักห้ามใจไว้ไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งหลังโลกาไม่ได้วินาศไปตามแผน และโครวลีย์—โอ้ แอนโธนี เจ. โครวลีย์—มนุษย์ผู้ไม่เคยยอมอยู่ห่างไกลเขาตลอดสิบเอ็ดปีที่ผ่านมา
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Eternity and I

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้เกิดจากการเล่น [NSFW prompts นี้](https://prolixitae.tumblr.com/post/184413586416/send-in-a-membercharactercouple-and-a-number) บน [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Daiong/status/1171354347923329025) ล่ะค่ะ
> 
> ทั้งหมดที่เขียนได้มีการรวบรวม rewrite เพื่อจะรวมเล่มวางขายที่งาน [#GOOnlyTH](https://twitter.com/GOonlyTH) นะคะ <3 (ขอบคุณ [okjetaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjetaime) ที่เป็น beta reader ให้ทั้งเล่มเลย T T,, )

มีบางช่วงเวลาที่อซิราเฟลปฏิเสธโครวลีย์ไม่ได้ แย่หน่อย เทวดาที่ปฏิเสธมนุษย์ไม่ได้แบบนี้

เขาจับมือข้างซ้ายของโครวลีย์ นิ้วโป้งลูบวงแหวนสีทอง

แย่หน่อย แต่เมื่อคุณอยู่มาหกพันปี บางครั้งคุณก็หักห้ามใจไว้ไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งหลังโลกาไม่ได้วินาศไปตามแผน และโครวลีย์—โอ้ แอนโธนี เจ. โครวลีย์—มนุษย์ผู้ไม่เคยยอมอยู่ห่างไกลเขาตลอดสิบเอ็ดปีที่ผ่านมา (เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะตกหลุมรักพี่เลี้ยงเด็กที่บ้านดาวลิง แต่ก็นั่นแล ใครเล่าจะวางแผนเรื่องแบบนี้—เว้นแต่พระนางกระมัง)

บางครั้งเวลาที่พวกเขาสอดประสานกายกัน อซิราเฟลแทบลืมเลือนทุกสิ่ง และเขาเองก็ชอบเวลาที่โครวลีย์ดูเหมือนจะลืมสิ้นทุกสิ่ง

โครวลีย์เป็นคนที่หอบมากกว่าคราง และแทบไม่เว้าวอน ฉะนั้นเวลาที่เขาทำทั้งสองอย่างพร้อมกัน อซิราเฟลพบว่ายากอย่างเหลือล้นที่จะปฏิเสธเขา

“อ๊ะ—อซิราเฟล ฮื้มมม…” ชายหัวแดงแหงนศีรษะไปด้านหลัง เม้มปากแน่น อซิราเฟลกระแทกเนิบนาบ ย้ำจุดอ่อนไหวภายใน ทำให้โครวลีย์ครางไม่ได้ศัพท์ “อะ-อือ… แรงอีก แรงอีกนะ แองเจิ้ล”

_แองเจิ้ล_ เขาเรียกอซิราเฟลแบบนั้น มาตั้งแต่ก่อนจะรู้ว่าอซิราเฟลคือเทวทูต

โครวลีย์อ้าขากว้างขึ้น ยกเข่าขึ้นสูง เกี่ยวกระหวัดเอวอซิราเฟลอย่างเชิญชวน อกกระเพื่อมไหว ครวญอย่างออดอ้อนน่าฟังในทุกจังหวะรักอันอ่อนนุ่ม

“โครวลีย์ พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก” อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือไปลูบใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย เขาเรียกนามสกุลอีกฝ่ายจนติดปาก – มาจากความพยายามอันเล็กกระจ้อยที่จะรักษาระยะห่างในช่วงแรกที่รู้จักกัน “โอ้ ที่รัก ดูคุณเปล่งปลั่งดีจังวันนี้”

“ฉันดู—? _ไม่ได้ดูเหมือนแบบนั้นสักหน่อย_ _!_ อ๊ะ—ฮะ—” โครวลีย์เบือนหน้าหลบตา แต่กลับซุกจมูกเข้ากับฝ่ามืออีกฝ่าย “นานแล้วที่ไม่ได้… อือ… ให้นายทำแบบนี้ อะ—อา… อือ… ระ-แรงอีก ได้ไหม”

อซิราเฟลลอบกลืนน้ำลาย โน้มไปจูบหน้าผากอย่างรักใคร่ มืออีกข้างเลื่อนลงไปกอบกุมลำท่อนอันแข็งขืนขึ้นสีจัด รูดรั้งให้ช้า ๆ

โครวลีย์หายใจสะดุด พยายามขยับสะท้อนสะโพกเป็นจังหวะสั้น ๆ “แองเจิ้ล… นายไม่เคย… อือ… ทำฉันแรง ๆ เลย เร็วอีก… นะ แองเจิ้ล”

_“แอนโธนี”_ อซิราเฟลหอบกับริมฝีปากคนรัก เคลื่อนกายถี่ขึ้น มือบีบรูดลำท่อนอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย

โครวลีย์ครางอย่างพึงใจ แสดงสีหน้าที่ปกติเขาจะพยายามเก็บซ่อนจากอซิราเฟล รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็เอาแต่พูดไม่ได้ศัพท์ มีแต่คำว่า _เร็วอีก แรงอีก ตรงนั้นล่ะ แองเจิ้ล ที่รัก อซิราเฟล—_

อซิราเฟลกัดฟันแน่น ครางลึก กระแทกกายถี่ยิบ – อาจแรงกว่าที่ทูตสวรรค์ควรทำกับมนุษย์ (—ใช่ว่าทูตสวรรค์ควรทำกับมนุษย์แต่แรก แต่ไม่มีใครเก็บรายงานเขาอีกแล้ว—) ขยับต่อเนื่องรัวแรงแม้กระทั่งตอนที่เขาฉีดหลั่งในร่างอีกฝ่าย

โครวลีย์อ้าปากหอบเฮือก สุขสมทันทีที่รู้สึกถึงแกนกายกระตุกเต้นตุบ ช่องทางตอดถี่ สีหน้าพึงใจเมื่อรู้สึกถึงน้ำร้อนเติมเต็มภายใน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลพร่ามัวไปด้วยหยาดน้ำ “อือ… อือออ…” กายเขากระตุกเบา ๆ ตลอดภาวะเสร็จกิจ ฉีดน้ำไปทั่วหน้าท้อง โดยมีอซิราเฟลคอยลูบไล้เขาอยู่ตลอดเวลา ใช้น้ำกามเป็นตัวหล่อลื่น กายโครวลีย์สั่นระริกขณะที่ความวาบหวามพัดผ่านไป ดวงตาปิดลงอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน

อซิราเฟลจูบศีรษะอีกฝ่าย “ให้ผมทำความสะอาดให้ไหม” เขาถอนกายออกช้า ๆ มือนวดต้นขาอีกฝ่ายให้กล้ามเนื้อคลายลง

โครวลีย์ส่งเสียงในลำคอในเชิงที่บอกว่า _ไม่เอา_ พลางส่ายหน้า “อุ่นดี แบบนี้” เขาพลิกกายนอนตะแคง นิ่วหน้า “อือ… พรุ่งนี้คงต้องลางานแล้ว”

อซิราเฟลเบิกตาโตขึ้นเล็กน้อย “ผมทำคุณเจ็บเกินไปเหรอ” เขาก็ว่าอยู่หรอก ไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดีที่จะเผลอตัวไปแบบนั้นกับมนุษย์ เขาจุกจิกถามโครวลีย์โน่นนิดนี่หน่อย ขอตรวจดูสภาพร่างกายอีกฝ่ายอย่างระมัดระวัง โล่งใจที่ไม่ได้ทำให้เกิดอาการบาดเจ็บอันใด แล้วใช้เวทคลายความปวดร้าวให้โครวลีย์

เมื่อแลเห็นแล้วว่าเรียบร้อยทุกสิ่งอัน อซิราเฟลก็โอบโครวลีย์ไว้ในอ้อมอก มือนวดสะบักไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายอยู่เนือง ๆ

“ดีออกนะ วันนี้ ฉันชอบ” โครวลีย์ว่า พิงหน้าผากลงกับเนินอกอีกฝ่าย อซิราเฟลรู้ว่าเขาพยายามทำให้อซิราเฟลสบายใจมากกว่าชมเชย แต่แล้ว โครวลีย์ก็ช้อนตามองอซิราเฟลอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้ “นายคิดว่านายจะ… ทำให้ฉันบาดเจ็บได้จริง ๆ เหรอ”

อซิราเฟลห่อริมฝีปาก “ก็… ไม่ใช่โดยเจตนา แต่—พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก คุณต้องเข้าใจนะ ว่าพละกำลังของผมไม่ใช่อะไรที่ควร… ใช้เต็มแรง กับมนุษย์”

“ฮืม” โครวลีย์ห่อปากกลับเป็นเชิงล้อเลียน แต่อซิราเฟลพอดูออกว่าในหัวเขาคิดคำนึงเรื่องอื่นอยู่ “มันไม่มีทางไหน… ใช่ไหมนะ แองเจิ้ล ที่จะทำให้ฉันมีพลังพอจะเทียบเคียงนายได้”

อซิราเฟลมุ่นคิ้ว “โอ ที่รัก—”

“ฉันยอมกลายเป็นปิศาจนะ ถ้าจำเป็น”

อซิราเฟลมุ่นคิ้วหนักกว่าเดิม “แต่เราจะกลายเป็นปฏิปักษ์—”

“ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์แย้ง แล้วพูดเบาลง “ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย มีแต่ฝ่ายของเรา จำไม่ได้เหรอ”

“โอ ดวงใจของผม” อซิราเฟลผ่อนลมหายใจ แววตาเศร้าลง “คุณพูดแบบนี้ เพราะคุณไม่รู้ว่าการเป็นปิศาจมันลำบากขนาด—”

“แต่ฉันทิ้งให้นายอยู่คนเดียวไม่ได้ แองเจิ้ล และไม่ว่ายังไง ฉันก็คงตกนรกอยู่ดี” โครวลีย์แตะประคองแก้มอีกฝ่าย “ฉันคงไม่ได้ไปสวรรค์หรอก แองเจิ้ล”

แววตาอซิราเฟลวูบไหว บางครั้งจินตนาการของโครวลีย์ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกราวกับร่างจะแหลกสลายหายไป มีเพียงความเงียบระหว่างพวกเขาอยู่หนึ่งนาทีเต็ม

“ถ้านรกลากตัวคุณไป ผมจะไปหา” อซิราเฟลพูดในที่สุด “ถ้าสวรรค์พรากคุณไปจากผม ผมจะตามไป” เขาดีดนิ้ว – มือตวัดลงเสมอเวลาเขาใช้เวท ดึงพลังจากเบื้องบน ลงมาสู่โครวลีย์ให้หลับฝันดี

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลดำปรือปิดลง หลับสงบแนบชิดเทวทูต

“พักก่อนเถิด พ่อหนุ่มจินตนาการสูงของผม ผมจะไม่มีทางปล่อยให้วิญญาณคุณอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว… คุณเทวดาของผม”

**Author's Note:**

> ชื่อเรื่อง Eternity and I เป็น Easter Egg เล็ก ๆ ถึง 'Doctor Who' audio drama ตอน 'Time Reaver' ที่ Tenth Doctor พูดว่า “I'm a Time Lord. We are not strangers, Eternity and I.”


End file.
